The Sweetest Explosion
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: When Deidara tells Tobi about his final masterpiece, Tobi decides he will try anything to stop his Sempai from killing himself. With a little help from Zetsu and the other Akatsuki members, will Tobi succeed? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**No ownership goes to me *sigh*  
Warning: I am a slow updater. I'm sorry for this and I will try to write faster... It willing go a bit better as I am supposed to be getting a laptop in the next month and once I get that I'll be set to write all the time but it's a bit hard for me at the moment.**

If you'd like to comment on my writing or give suggestions, they are always welcome. Constructive Critiscm welcome but please, if you don't like it just don't comment. I'd prefer not to be put down with no advice on how to improve...

* * *

Deidara walked out of the bathroom and back to the room he shared with the child of the Akatsuki.

"Deidara sempai?"

He sighed heavily.

"What Tobi un?"

Tobi shuffled to the end of his bed, closer to where Deidara was standing clad only in a white towel. His eye was focused on the sealed mouth that covered Deidara's bare torso.

"What's that mouth for?"

Deidara sighed again. There is no way that this idiot would ever understand his art. Not even Sasori no Dana had understood his art, stating instead that true art lay in the beauty of something eternal like puppets. Deidara had commented on more than one occasion that it would only take one explosion and they would be gone. No, any idiot should know that real art was about that instant yeah. That glorious second where everything disappeared in a bright flash and a loud bang! Deidara explained this to Tobi who looked at him, seeming to be confused behind that hideous orange mask.

"But Deidara sempai, that doesn't explain the mark on your chest." Tobi's quizzical voice was loud and grated down Deidara's nerves.

"Tobi, it's like this yeah. This mouth is my last piece of art. When I have no option left in a fight, I will release the seal and feed clay to it. Then, as my finale, I will blow myself and anything within 3 miles of me to smithereens yeah! That will be my death, my wonderful, artistic death and I will have achieved perfection in my art yeah.'

Deidara didn't notice until it was too late that Tobi had launched himself off the bed. He collided with the force of a fully grown man coupled with a child's impulsiveness, knocking Deidara off his feet and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Tobi you idiot! What did you do that for un?" Despite Deidara's yelling Tobi locked his arms around his sempai and refused to let go, all the while muttering in an anguished voice.

"Deidara sempai wants to die. Sempai hates Tobi. His art is important but nothing is worth sempai's life! Tobi will not let him do it. Tobi will find a way."

"Get off idiot or I'll kill you instead! Get OFF!"

With one hand clutching his towel, Deidara used his other arm to throw Tobi off of him and stood up hastily, adjusting the towel that was hanging haphazardly around his hips. Sweat trickled down his chest, evidence of the brief struggle. Deidara glared at the now cowering Tobi.

"If you try to stop my final masterpiece, I'll kill you. Now get out."

Whimpering under his sempai's furious glare, Tobi ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid Tobi yeah... Could never understand" Deidara muttered before turning back to his wardrobe.

Tobi fled through the Akatsuki base, his mind screaming at him to do something so that his sempai could never use that jutsu. His feet thudded heavily on the floors and tears trickled under his mask. A mask that was squashed against his face a second later as he ran headlong into the shirtless and masochistic Akatsuki member. A hand gripped Tobi's jacket lightly, pulling his face close to the one above him.

"What the fuck do you fucking think you're fucking doing you shitty bastard? You fucking soiled my skin with your fucking heathen germs and now I'm gonna have to perform another fucking sacrifice to please lord Jashin! Is this your fucking way of volunteering shit face? Cos leader said I can't take anyone from the fucking nearby villages cos they'll get fucking suspicious. The fuck they will!"

During the speech, Hidan had started dragging Tobi towards his room, swearing profusely about heathens and holy Jashin while ignoring Tobi's struggles. As they drew closer to Hidan's door, Tobi grew panicked. 'Was Hidan-san actually going to sacrifice him this time? If that happened then no-one would stop sempai!' Tobi's struggles increased as he tried to get away from the dangerous man. Legs kicked out, connecting and drawing out a muffled oath. Tobi's arms flailed, beating thoughtlessly at anything close to him.

"Let me go Hidan-san! Let me go!" Though Tobi was striking with his kicks and punches, they didn't seem to affect the immortal jashinist as he lifted Tobi bodily off the ground and slammed him against a wall. The sudden wave of pain stopped Tobi's yelling and attempts to escape. Hidan crushed him into the wall with his half naked body and hissed into Tobi's ear.

"Stop your fucking yelling. No-one is going to come. No-one fucking cares about you dumbass. They'll probably fucking thank me when they find out what happened to you. Not even your," his voice twisted the word mockingly, "sempai will fucking mourn you. You're a good for nothing fucking weakling."

Each word caused a strange ache in Tobi's chest and he slumped in Hidan's grip helplessly. His head hung low as he waited for Hidan to take him into the room so it came as a surprise when he heard another voice in the supposedly deserted corridor.

"Drop him Hidan. You can satisfy your god in other ways."

Hidan's eyes narrowed at Kakuzu and he spat out his next words.

"He's mine this fucking time. You can't fucking stop me killing him." His grip on Tobi tightened as he argued. From the corner of his eye, Tobi saw Kakuzu's eyebrows raise in silent challenge before the hands pressing him to the wall disappeared sending him crashing to the floor in shock. He scrambled up quickly and noticed the many strings connecting the two men. Kakuzu turned to him.

"Leave Tobi. I will deal with this."

Hidan's eyes blazed when Tobi glanced at him and his unresponsive body. Sweat trickled down his hairline. It was the only indication of the struggle he was under as he tried to get away from Kakuzu and his strings.

"Hai Kakuzu-san" Tobi said as he backed down another corridor before turning and bolting away.

Both sets of eyes watched him run before they turned back to each other. Kakuzu smiled underneath his mask.

"You shouldn't play with him like that. He may act like a child but he is still part of Akatsuki. Leader wouldn't have let him in if he didn't have a criminal side like us."

Hidan dropped as Kakuzu released him and was pinned to the ground just as suddenly in quite a similar position to the way he'd held Tobi. Furious eyes met his and though he was immortal, the pressure on his throat was uncomfortable as Kakuzu leaned down.

"And don't you _ever _talk to me like that again."

* * *

**If you like this, please review. It will inspire me to write more... :D Apple pie for those who review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot. **  


* * *

  
Tobi stood miserably in the corner of Zetsu's humid room, waiting for him to come back from where ever he'd gone. This had seemed the safest place after Deidara and Hidan's confrontations. The words Hidan had said played over in his mind, taunting him. He wandered about the room, stopping occasionally to look at a particularly pretty flower or interesting leaf.

"Stay away from the plants Tobi. **Or we'll grind you up and feed you to them.** Tobi is a good boy. He won't touch them." Zetsu muttered to himself. The voice was shockingly close and Tobi jumped around, pulling his hand away from the plants he'd been about to touch. Zetsu was standing just behind Tobi. He'd obviously shifted through the floor to catch Tobi unawares or maybe that was how he usually entered a room. Both eyes stared at him unblinkingly.

"What are you doing here Tobi?" Zetsu's voice, though it came from the white personality, was flat and mistrustful. He didn't like anyone, not even Tobi, near his plants. Tobi flushed under his mask, ashamed of himself for running away but he told Zetsu what had happened anyway.

"And Tobi doesn't know what to do Zetsu-san! He said he wants to blow himself up! Does Sempai hate Tobi that much?"

For a little while Zetsu didn't answer, tending to his garden and cooing at it lovingly. After a few minutes Zetsu turned away from the plants to face Tobi. His white side spoke first.

"Tobi, did you ever think that maybe this isn't about you? Deidara doesn't hate you. **But he will if you keep interfering dirty runt. Should've eaten you.**"

Tobi was used to Zetsu's death threats but they still made him shiver when the black side of his personality took over. Zetsu continued, ignoring Tobi's reaction.

"What he means is, if you keep interfering then yes, Deidara will hate you. **But if you don't do something, he'll kill himself for 'art'.**"

Tobi slumped dejectedly. There was nothing he could do to save his sempai. So he'd die, all for 'art'. Maybe Deidara-sempai's previous partner had been right about it being nothing but a bunch of explosions, fleeting. 'No! Sempai's art was beautiful! There had to be some way...'

Zetsu watched as Tobi thought over his words. He sighed heavily. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give the boy something to try. If he died then that was hardly Zetsu's fault.

"Tobi. What if I told you that there may be a way to save Deidara without him hating you? Even if it was dangerous? **And probably too hard for you to do stupid.**"

Tobi leapt towards Zetsu, intending to hug him out of pure gratitude before pausing and nodding instead. Zetsu smirked.

"What is it Zetsu-san? I'll do anything for Sempai!"

"**There is something that I heard of once. It sounded highly dangerous and rare but it might work. There isn't much known about it so you'll have to do some research. It's called 'an orgasm'."**

Tobi was attentive to his every word, not understanding the sinister joke behind the smirk. He also didn't notice that black Zetsu had taken over.

"**Orgasm means 'the little death' but everyone I've talked to has agreed. Apparently, if done correctly, it is the most satisfying explosion ever made. That's all I can tell you about it. If you want more information then you'll have to research it. Can you do that Tobi?** Of course he can. Tobi is a good boy.**"**

Tobi's eyes had filled with tears at how simple it sounded.

"Thankyou Zetsu-san! Tobi will go research right away!"

He moved towards the door with his usual childish bounce but was stopped as Zetsu called to him.

"It is very dangerous Tobi! Please do not mention our name if anyone asks. **We'll kill you if you do. **They do not need to know where you got the information."

"Of course Zetsu-san! Goodbye now!" And with those words, he was gone.

* * *

**Can anyone think what is going to happen? Hehehe. Thankyou for reviewing, here is your apple pie (or blueberry pie for Tobifan4444)**  
**Let me know what you think of Tobi's plan yes? *evil chuckle***

**Sorry for the short chappie btw... **


End file.
